


嗜养

by onlyfeiwan



Category: 2moons- Fandom, kimcop衍生
Genre: M/M, kimcop - Freeform, kimmoncopter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfeiwan/pseuds/onlyfeiwan
Summary: 一直链接失效，只好试试新的！~算是进驻ao3，至少不担心翻车了😂
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	嗜养

【从你看向我的那一刻起，我就决定，要养你一辈子，所以，这辈子，离开我的想法，你一点...也不许有！】  
【哥哥，你说世上的事，对错都是分明的，那...我爱上你，这件事，是对，还是错呢？】  
一、  
kit是在孤儿院长大的，没有父母，不知来处，也不知去处，这儿的孩子都是这样，没什么不同。

但...也许还是有不同的吧，长得好看的，乖巧可爱的，又或者说...领养几率更大的，总是得到更多的注意，他们也都还是渴望关注的年纪，孤儿的出身让这种渴望愈加强烈，渐渐地，便显出了区别来...

kit的个性并不是讨喜的那种，沉默、孤僻、叛逆，这些标签让kit从好孩子群中剥离开来，等他发现时，他已经一个人站在角落里 ，无人的最边缘了。

存在感低这种事，kit从不在意，得不到关注，时间久了也就习惯了。吃饭和排队时，他总在最后；发糖和礼物时，他总在最外边；集体活动和游戏时，他总是一个人。院长妈妈太忙，注意不到他，领养者来访，躲藏起来的他，自然也不会被注意到。

就在kit以为，应该会一直这样下去的时候，有个人，注意到了他...

院长妈妈新收进院的宝宝，听说不到一岁，长得漂亮极了，孩子们好奇地围了一圈，都想看看他、摸摸他，kit怯怯地站在最外延，抱着一点微弱的好奇，然而挤不进去，他便不想挤了。

默默地站远了些，周遭是他熟悉的空荡荡，莫名的，kit觉得这样也好，无意识抬眼看向孩子群里微笑站立着的院长妈妈，却猝不及防地，正对上她怀里一个小小身影，眨着黑曜石般闪熠的眸子，直愣愣地盯着自己的眼神，kit呼吸一滞，那眼神里带着微闪的光，似乎是出于极大的好奇，任凭kit低头回避，仍是一瞬不移。

kit带着小心打量回去，长长的睫翼衬出小家伙精致的眉眼，皮肤白皙，唇红齿皓，瓷娃娃一般的可人儿，偏生是个男孩子，但是，那又有什么关系呢？这是第一次，kit被注意到了，那是一双清澈至极的眸子，有着kit一辈子也难忘的眼神。

院长妈妈叫那个孩子ming，谐音取明亮而明朗，kit下意识在心里将这个名字惦念了十几遍，未曾发现，每念一遍，他嘴角的笑意便会深一分。

ming还小，自然是院长妈妈和护工们的重点看护对象，基本是二十四小时不离手，除了每天喂奶之后ming的午睡时间，这是kit唯一的机会，可以溜进照管的小屋，在摇篮边看一眼熟睡的ming，偶尔小家伙醒着，kit便可以逗玩一阵，那样，kit一整天心情都会很好，他逐渐意识到，ming于他而言，已经变成了一种治愈，久而久之，这场救赎，开始刻入骨髓，并成为kit无法抑制的渴望。

kit觉得自己可能是疯了，才六岁的他竟然对一个尚在襁褓的小孩子，升起了近乎执念的保护欲，他想看着ming，想守着ming，想...把ming养大，见证他的成长，只要...只要还能看见那个眼神，那双眸子，kit觉得...自己什么都可以为他去做。

执念是个可怕的东西，一旦萌发，便会疯狂生长。

ming即将被领养的前一天晚上，孤儿院失了火，这事与kit有关，也无关，这场失火是一群向往自由的叛逆孩子做的，再温暖的对待，也总止不住一些天生不合群的， 这场蓄谋已久的大逃亡，kit是早就知道的，他没有参与，也没有阻止，在那个烟火弥散的夜晚，kit 抱着ming，默默跟上了逃亡的队伍。

ming乖乖地眨着那双漆黑的大眼睛直盯着kit，是一幅懵懂无知的模样，kit不自觉顿了脚步，身后是炽烈的火光，他低头对上怀里小家伙的视线，轻声问道“以后，我会是你唯一的家人，如果你不愿意，现在哭的话，我...会把你送回去的。”

这句话还带着几分稚气，声音里也满是不安的颤抖，然而怀里的人儿，只是看着kit，静默几秒，待空气都紧张地凝结起来，他却笑了，kit的目光越发沉了，完全没有一个孩子该有的，对未知的害怕，有的，只是对责任的担负和认真。

“我就当是答案了，这辈子，我养你。”

二、  
十年的时光如白驹过隙，转眼kit已经上了高中，脱离了当初一起出逃的哥哥姐姐们的保护，做一些简单的兼职，供养ming的学业和生活，kit知道，只有他足够优秀，足够可靠，足够努力，才能给得起ming一个完整的人生，才能对得起他当初的承诺。

也许在别人看来，他小小年纪，肩负起了很多，每天忙得疲累不堪，但只有他自己知道，看着ming一天天长大，能每天回家见到那张温暖的笑颜，眼里心里都只有kit一个，还渐渐学会用甜到kit骨子里的声音说“欢迎回家，哥哥。”

那一刻，kit所有的茫然和疲惫在一瞬间被清空，剩下的只有一颗剧烈跳动的心脏。

“ming，今天在学校有乖乖听话吗？”例行的对话内容，kit却很享受像个小家长一样，对ming嘘寒问暖，分享每日所得，就像...普通的家人那样，这种平淡的相依为命的日子久了，竟也会衍生出一种上瘾般的滋味来，和幼时执拗的魔怔不同，现在，kit的心很沉，沉得毫无波澜，沉得心满意足。

“有啊。”ming甜甜地答道，却又像是想起了什么似的，犹豫了半刻，开口道：“只是...有些事不太明白，又...不知道该不该问哥哥。”

ming这话说的吞吐，kit忽的心一紧，愣了不过一秒，随即笑着哄道“有什么不能跟哥哥说的？家人之间是没有秘密的，说吧。”

ming似乎是下了什么决心，三两步跑进了房间，再回来时手里拿着了一些粉红色的信件，小脸上似乎露出些苦恼来，“有些女孩子硬把这些塞给了我，那哥哥，我该怎么处理这些东西呢？”

kit一眼就看出了ming手里所谓‘东西’的原型，大概就是告白信之类的，蓦地放下了心，还有些哭笑不得起来，也是，ming都上初中了，从小一张赛女孩儿的脸，如今快要长开，虽然还带着稚气，却是真心俊到了连kit偶尔也会晃眼的地步，这种事总是要遇到的，只是现在都已经情书一沓了，长大了还得了？

“呃...这种东西当然”话即出口，一种不好的念头却冒了芽，犹豫半刻，kit还是改了口“当然还是...算了吧，多把心思放在学习上，以后再有别收就好，或者交给哥哥来处理。”

虽然这话听上去没什么问题，kit的表情也没有变化，但只有他自己心里明白，那莫名冒出的独占欲，搅得他愧疚难安。他怎么可以…随便就替ming决定这种事呢？以后...ming也总是要和喜欢的女孩子...

想到这，不知为什么，kit怀揣的那点微薄的侥幸显了出来…只要我…

抬眼对上ming一双清澈见底的眸子，kit浑身一僵，扫清所有杂念，心叹：唉，还是不该。

慌忙整理好心绪，kit决定再补救地解释一下“哥哥也不是绝对禁止的意思，只是你现在还太小，等你以后长大了，就可以...”

话还未完，‘撕拉’几声，ming手里的信件已经撕裂成片，雪花一般洒在了垃圾桶里，kit几乎是呆滞在了原地，惊讶让他剩下的话全部卡在了嗓子里，不知如何是好。

而ming却只是笑着说道“哥哥，我知道该怎么做了，以后我会处理好的。”

kit突然升起不好的预感，但也只是一瞬，毕竟ming的情绪才是首要，本以为他是生气了，却原来只是小孩子心性罢了，“嗯...不过以后，还是不要这样了，撕了就撕了吧，你去做作业，我去给你做饭。”

ming乖巧地点头，又噔噔噔几步跑回了房间，翻开书包，却发现一封粉红未拆的信件，上面刺目地用红色的水彩笔写着to p'kit，这次他没有半分犹豫，三下五除二将信撕成碎片，揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，嘴里轻描淡写地低喃一句“啊~漏网之鱼。”随即平静地拿出作业，似乎刚刚什么也没有发生。

独占欲就像一根刺，一旦扎根，就再难拔出来了...

三、  
ming总算是高中毕业，步入了大学，kit找了份安稳的工作，不靠奖学金和政府补贴，现在两人依旧过得很好，kit觉得很庆幸，ming比他想象中还要更加平安地度过了叛逆期，乖得就像个孩子，不仅如此，从小到大，成长地就像所有父母口中别人家的孩子一般，只是，总也没听见跟女孩子有什么往来，这让kit偶尔会感到担忧。

但更多的，即使他不想承认，还是无法忽视由心底冒出的那一点儿...开心，不是为别的什么，只是因为，没有往来，就意味着ming可以待在他身边久一点，哪怕…只是一会儿，也不会想着...和除了他以外的另一个人，共度余生。

还真是个…自私又可笑的想法啊…

下课铃终于响起，ming揉了揉眉心，有点累，想着家里那个也是上班加班，总见不到人，烦躁便更甚了。

虽然明明知道，那个人只要提前下班或是晚上回家，就会发短信告诉自己的，可ming偏偏像个傻子似的，每天一下课就往家跑，只怕会错过那几乎没可能的可能，遇见那个人的可能。

手机震动，短信提示音响起，ming不用看也能猜到是谁，以光速收拾好桌椅，直往楼下奔去，脚步带着轻快，心情很好的样子，却在楼梯口被人拦下。

看着面前支支吾吾，一脸羞涩的女生，剩下的话不必说，ming也能猜到，女孩长得不错，但能引起ming注意的，只有她手心紧攥着的一封粉色信件，这让ming有一瞬的惊讶，似乎是想起了什么，不过应该不算什么愉快的记忆。

此刻，女孩只要抬头，就会发现ming脸上没有一丝多余的表情，眼底更没有半点笑意，反而带着明显的不耐。

无心再等，ming直接打断了女孩漫长的鼓足勇气过程，冷声道“对不起，我从小学起就不收女孩子的情书了。”准确来说，是自从他知道情书的意义之后，虽然他可爱单纯的哥哥一直以为他不知道。

要不是kit一直叫他不管做什么都要有礼貌，特别是对女孩子，否则他早直接无视，向家狂奔了。

“可是...我同学她说，你初高中...也收过情书的呀。”女孩似乎是有些不甘心，但ming只是轻巧地绕过她，留下一句“那都是给我哥的。”

而那些情书的下场嘛，可能…比拒收还惨一点就是了。

没有过多地废话，ming三两步就消失在了楼梯拐角...

“我回来了。”ming将包随意地丢在沙发上，找到在厨房忙碌的kit，十分自然地从背后环搂住kit，却感觉到kit身体明显一僵，某人却变本加厉地在kit脖颈蹭了蹭，也不知道是故意还是无意。

因为ming长得太快的缘故，高中的时候就超过了kit的身高，此刻略显娇小的kit在ming怀抱里几乎被裹了个严严实实，而这种异常亲密的举动总让kit有些说不出的害羞，但他知道，ming只是在依赖他，所以总像个小孩子一样，没把这种举动放在心上。

这些事想清楚了，就让人有些难受了…

kit无奈地伸出一只手指轻点ming的额头，借力推开某个大型犬一般的家伙，以免ming带着暧昧的鼻息喷洒在他耳畔，泄露了那乱了拍的心跳。

“好了，我知道了，你就安分地坐在餐桌边，等着我就好。”kit下了命令，ming又怎么会不听，只好慢悠悠地回到餐桌边，老老实实地坐下，笑看着kit的背影。

ming从未意识到，只有和kit在一起的时候，他的笑才是真心地漫了满心，湿了眼底...

ming从上到下将kit打量了个遍，从左摇右晃的栗色小脑袋，被衬衫领半掩的脖子不仅白皙，靠近还能闻到甜甜的香气，腰肢纤细，好像一只手就能搂过，再往下...不，不能...不能再想了。

每次和kit在一起，ming的理智就像被燃烧了一样，疯狂地消耗，直至他逃开，或是强迫自己克制。

就像初中时第一次代收转交给kit的情书，一直平淡无波的心绪，在一瞬间被‘干摧毁了’的念头占据，ming残存的理智也仅仅够等他回家问kit一句‘该怎么处理’。

好在，答案没让他失望，所以，他也一直践行了…

这种明显不正常的独占欲，以及对哥哥疯狂生长的情欲和嗜爱，对错几何，ming心里自然是清楚明白的，只是...

“怎么了吗？等太久了？”kit转过身正对上一脸沉思的ming，不带笑意，眼睛却亮的吓人，直盯着他，就像...盯着一只猎物，这想法，也着实让kit一惊。

不过也许，是他看错了吧…

看kit端着菜向餐桌走近，顺手摘下了围裙，似乎是回来的太急，只脱了外套，连正装的领带都没解，此刻才放松一般一把扯了下来，连着解开了衬衫的几颗扣子，粉嫩的锁骨若隐若现，ming心神一晃，kit却不自知地舔了舔唇，可能是厨房太热，让他觉得有些口干舌燥，抬头却自然地递上一个笑，柔声道“还在走神啊？也不知道是在想谁？连哥哥的话都不答了。”

ming不可自控地觉得满心灼热，某个地方似乎起了一点反应，又被他强制压回。

他该清楚的都清楚，该明白的也从不装糊涂，只是...已经不能回头了，他陷得太深，他的哥哥已经填满了他的心，任何其他，理智亦或是道德，都已经...再难被容下了。

“我没有想什么，只是偶尔会冒出一个念头，哥哥，我们...真的是亲兄弟吗？”

ming由心而发的质问，奢求一个他想听到的答案，只是，又怎么会真的如他所愿呢？

kit为ming夹菜的手有些不稳，不自觉侧头避了ming的视线，强逼着自己定了心绪，故作轻松地笑答道“当然是啊，虽然没有父母，哥哥把你照顾的也很好，不是吗？哥哥是你唯一的亲人，记住这个就好，不要想太多。”

是吗？ming黯了眸光，但只是一瞬，随即摆出平常灿烂无害的开朗模样，笑着说“嗯，吃饭吧，我也…只是想想而已。”

“哦，对了，我最近涨了工资，要不要庆祝一下？”kit装作若无其事地转移了话题，ming也十分配合地答道“好啊。”

“那...要怎么庆祝好呢？ming你们同学之间平常是怎么庆祝的？”

“嗯...喝酒？开趴？应该就这样吧。”

“你什么时候学会喝酒了？”kit作为家长的第一反应，话里满是诘问。

“我不是小孩子了。”ming的话让kit一愣，想想也是，ming都已经成年了，不能总当做小孩子看了。

原来，成长是这么快的过程，kit却还在原地，带着不舍…

“嗯...只是偶尔。”看kit没搭话，ming乖巧地软了语气，让kit一时间愈加心酸。

这样好的ming，要是…能一辈子守在他身边，该有多好？

“好吧，酒伤身，以后少喝，不过今晚，就我们俩，喝多了也不要紧。”kit收拾好莫名的感伤，转身去房间拿出了酒。

醉一场，也许，就好了。

酒开封，就见底，也不知道是谁喝了更多，kit觉得自己迷糊的厉害，看着身穿白衬衫的ming正含笑盯着自己，像是想起什么似的，拉起ming就往卧室跑，从衣柜里扯出一件西装外套就往ming身上拢，ming还搞不清发生了什么，只听kit断断续续一句醉话“这...这是我买...买给你的成人礼，你...你穿上一定很好看。”

ming闻言有些忍俊不禁，又看kit一副‘你今儿不穿上，我就跟你死磕到底’的可爱模样，只好听话地穿上，而kit笑着看了只不过半分钟，就硬生生扑向ming，吵闹着要把ming的衣服脱下来，无奈之间，ming似乎听到kit含糊不清的一句“不...脱下来，不能...让别人看到，只有我...只有我，我一个人的，我...一个人看。”

ming的思绪有一秒钟的停顿，笑意在一瞬间漫上唇角，哄问道“哥哥，你说...谁是你一个人的？”

“你...ming，我的...我一个人的。”kit执拗地扒下了ming的西装外套，心满意足地甩到一边，说出了自己的答案，却被ming的手抓住了视线，因为那只修长且指节分明的手，正扯开自己的学生衬衫的领带，一颗、一颗地解着自己的扣子，白皙的脖颈逐渐呈现在kit眼前，让他下意识咽了咽口水。

“那...哥哥你这样想，是为什么呢？”像是拿自己作为诱惑，ming挑眉看着kit小脸泛红，醉到痴迷的表情，忍住内心所有的冲动，固执地想要一个明确的答案。

“我...”kit似乎是想到了什么悲伤的理由，垂了头，扯住ming的衣角，像是生怕他会消失不见一样，“ming，不要长大好不好？一辈子...一辈子就留在我身边好不好？”

好，怎么会不好？可是他要的答案，还没听到。

“我以后成家立业了，也可以留在哥哥身边啊。”ming轻柔地出声，却依旧没动。

“不...不要，不可以！是我的！只看着我一个人，只想着我一个人，离开我的想法，一点...也不许有！”似乎是被ming话里的某个词刺激到了，kit强烈的感情宣泄而出，在呆愣片刻后，有些脱力地静靠在ming胸前，而后，低低的哭泣声传来，ming轻抬起kit的脸，发现kit的眼泪像断了线的珠子一般，簌簌滚落，眼眶红的跟小兔子一般，让人心疼得紧...

“可是，我不能，我...我的想法，很脏，是错的，是不该存在的，所以，我不会的，ming我刚刚...只是...只是有点失控，不要...不要讨厌我，好不好？”

“是...什么想法？”ming抓住了他想要的答案的影子。

“我...我不能说。”

“你可以，哥哥，你醉了，说什么做什么都是可以被原谅的，我保证，只会更爱你，绝不会讨厌你。”信誓旦旦的承诺是真，只是也抛出了一个更大的诱饵。

“爱...我？不一样的，和我的爱不一样的，我知道。”kit双手小心地攀上ming的脖颈，在ming唇上落下轻轻的一吻“我爱你，是这样的爱，是不是，不一样？”

ming望着kit的眸色，一下子沉到了底，那，是ming要的答案，理智在一瞬间轰塌，暴风骤雨般的吻朝kit席卷而来，一片混乱中，kit只听见一句“不，是一样的。”

有些想法，一旦偏了位，变了质，便只会疯狂生长...最后，爆发。

四、  
粗重的呼吸声充斥着整个房间，kit已经被ming的吻搅得一塌糊涂，脑子里一片空白，什么也没想，什么也想不进去，这就像是一个梦，一个kit时常会做的梦，梦里的人不论在做些什么，却总是同一个人“ming...”kit扯着自己还没褪尽的衬衫，一颗心跳的真切，浑身燥热，而某个人还乐此不疲地在他身上标记着属于自己的记号，从脖子到胸前的殷红全是ming唇舌侵犯过的印记，狼崽子一样，舔弄时还冷不丁咬上一口，疼的kit呼痛，却发现这样能换来ming一个缠绵至极的安抚吻，一来一去，两人倒是玩的不亦乐乎。

胯下灼热的难受，都是第一次，也不见得会有什么经验，再加上其中一个还醉的厉害，kit的手不安分地拉下ming半脱不脱的衬衫，一双手从后颈摸到腰身，在ming的配合下，褪掉了烦人的外裤，ming有些好笑地在kit耳边低喃“哥哥，倒是，嗯~很主动嘛~”

这禁忌的称呼让这场情爱显得更加令人羞耻，kit脸红到了耳根，像是要滴出血来，却有忍不了身下的难耐，挑逗一般蹭了蹭ming的热处，娇声道“ming，我难受...要...”

ming的眼神一沉，像一头即将冲破束缚的野兽，三两下脱掉了两人的内裤，此刻才算是真正的赤裸相对，轻覆上kit灼人的阴*茎，牢牢地握住，捕捉到kit倒抽一口气的呜咽，笑着感到本就涨大的阳物愈加发热起来，原本挑弄般轻捏住出口的ming，转而开始了撸动，力大而快速，极致的快感下，kit难抑的呻吟不断泄出，“嗯...啊~ming~别...”

手下速度不变，ming起身吻住吐露淫声的kit，舌齿交缠，直吞到舌根，津液交换，只听得到唇舌相交的啧啧声，待最后一下，kit释放，喷射的白浊自然一点都不能浪费，kit还能感到滚烫的硕大还抵在他跨间，下一步会如何？kit没做过，但也还算接触过，梦里...也曾试过，双腿顺从地攀上ming精壮的腰肢，将尚还紧绷的后穴坦露在ming眼前，“下...下一步，唔”

提示的话被ming一口吞进了吻了，“我知道，哥哥，嗯，这么久了，我又怎么会没有肖想过你呢？放心，把自己交给我就好。”

粘稠的白浊从kit敞开的小穴深入，自带润滑地开了一指，kit难受的呜咽声被ming的细密的吻压了个严严实实，“kit，相信我，想着我。”

kit安安分分地听话，ming的话和吻轻易就掀起kit汹涌情欲，那些隐藏至深的爱恋，贪嗜，释放了个干干净净，开了三指的小穴随着kit波澜的心绪，溢出些蜜液来，ming的手指一捅到底，刮着未经人事的肠壁，蹭着，探着，让kit的惊呼声填了满室，好在，不是呼痛，更带了些享受，ming看准时机，在撤出手指，换上自己，一贯而入的同时问了句“kit，我问你，我们，是亲兄弟吗？”

kit被贯穿的刺激惊得大脑一片混乱，含糊地答了一句，ming只笑着加快了抽插的速度，令人羞耻的啪啪声，夹杂着kit的喊叫和ming的低呼，情话换了一句又一句，在最后，达到巅峰...

第二天，kit十分头痛地睁开眼，腰酸背痛的散架感席卷而来，近在咫尺的，是ming的睡颜，kit愣了两秒，昨晚疯狂的画面一股脑儿塞进了kit尚还空白的大脑，这，是什么情况？！

kit忍不住浑身的颤抖，暗咒自己的失控，在起床冷静和等ming睡醒两者之间犹豫徘徊的时间里，ming已然睁开了眼，“ming，你...我们...昨晚”kit的声音带着不可置信的轻颤，那点仅存的祈望被ming一句“我们？如你所见，还是说...需要帮你复习一下？”

ming的语气仍带着昨晚的慵懒惑人，让kit一时有些不适应，但心底的话还是不假思索地冒了出来“昨晚...我是醉了，我...是你哥哥，一个晚上而已，连哥哥都不会叫了？”

“我亲爱的好哥哥，昨晚...你可不是这么说的。”

“我那是疯了，你也跟我一起疯吗？”记忆告诉kit，ming昨晚是清醒的，至少，没有他醉的厉害。

“我是疯了，早就疯了，疯的厉害，昨晚你说你的想法是错的，那...我爱上你这件事，又是对是错呢？”ming轻柔地抚上kit的面颊，声音一直平静无波“不用回答，昨晚，我已经知道答案了。”

kit鼓起勇气对上了ming一直注视着自己的眼睛，那个眼神，比起当初在孤儿院时要深沉许多，但kit心里明白，即使再怎么修饰沉淀，这双眼睛仍是kit当初心动的源头，当然，现在也是。

只是，还有什么...还有那么一点点，摸不透也道不明的东西，阻碍着他跨出这一步。

“我们不是亲兄弟，甚至一点血缘关系也没有。”ming轻声开口。

kit不置可否，算是默认。

“我们彼此相爱，即使没有亲人这层关系，也可以以恋人的关系生活下去。”

kit闪了闪眸子，有些动摇。

“我保证，以后余生，我只会越来越爱你，离开你的想法，我一点也不会有。”

这话怎么有点耳熟？kit眨了眨眼睛，耳根有些发烫。

“只要你说好，我就奖励你一个吻。”ming一本正经，还附赠了一个额头啵啵。

？？这话说出来也不害臊，谁会为了一个吻就点头啊？！“傻瓜吗？你...唔”

浅尝辄止的吻比起昨晚的狂热，多了些甜蜜的缠绵，kit满目震惊，这是他第一次在清醒的状态下被ming亲吻，怎么说呢？好像，还不赖...呸呸呸，想什么呢？！

“喂！你说话不算话！我...明明没有...”

“哦，我忘了说，如果答案不是我想要的，就会受到惩罚，方式如上。”ming一脸‘不是我的错’的无辜模样，kit只能无奈地嗔瞪了他一眼，随后妥协一般轻轻窝进ming的怀里。

真实与梦境交叠，天知道，这是他和他想了多久的...

五、(文风陡转，轻喜甜)  
被近乎病态的占有欲是嗜养欲纠缠数年，一朝明晰，其实不过是对一个爱到了骨子里，好在，并不只是kit一人。

两人的关系明确了，小奶狗跑回家的次数也越来越勤了，可kit就纳了闷了，一个大学生，怎么做到每天准时回家的？以前他晚回家或者不回家的时候，这货也是天天回家吗？

(没错，就是这样。)

想着家里有人等自己回家，kit自然再晚都想着要回来，但一回来就会被黏个没完，运动一整晚，这又是什么情况？！经历这么旺盛干嘛非用在他身上？他第二天还得上班呢？！

不行，这事得好好商量商量，这家伙憋太久，也不能肆意宣泄啊，害的kit现在一到下班点就觉得腰酸...

“我回来了！”ming依旧准时到家，今天收到了短信，步速简直恨不得10x，书包习惯性地扔在沙发上，跑到厨房，三两步走近，双手缠上kit的脖颈，树袋熊一般黏了上去。

“ming，都跟你说了多少次了，不要在厨房紧贴着我，很热，而且，我也不方便行动。”

“因为，我一看到kit的后背就想包住你啊，kit身上有一种甜甜的香气，比我最喜欢的kitkat还要甜，怎么？你不喜欢？”ming轻轻放开了kit，声调霎时降了个度“那我以后不这样就是了。”

不用回头，kit都似乎能看到ming委屈的小表情，心软了一大片“呃呃，随便你吧。”

ming从背后轻环住kit的后腰，在kit脸侧印下个吻，便安分地松了手“我不是无理取闹的孩子，适度我还是知道的，我去客厅待会。”

脚步声渐远，kit心下奇怪的同时，又禁不住吐槽：你知道就怪了！~

ming改称呼改的很快，听的久了，比起‘哥哥’倒是多了额外的甜蜜，kit也很受用，只是某只恶趣味的家伙，在床上偏偏把‘哥哥’两个字用的...羞耻到无法直视就是了。

饭桌上的ming，眼神直接而纯..粹？kit偶尔会想盯了十几年了，他也没看厌？

“看不厌的。”ming像是猜透了kit的心思，直接把答案说出了口。

“看什么看！吃饭！每天跟要吃了我似的，吃我是不是就不用吃饭了？”

ming勾起一个笑容，一切尽在不言中。kit浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得ming像是能做出来这种事的人。

“不行，有些事，我必须得说说了，ming...”kit鼓起勇气，却被硬生生打断。

“kit，我们放假出去旅游吧，假期从明天开始。”

“哈？你们放假了？我们公司可是三百六十五天全年无假的，别想着请假，资本家老板可没你想象中好对付...”kit正说着，手机突然震动，接起“？老板？”

“嗯，是我，kit，你弟弟刚刚的电话说服了我，确实，我为员工考虑太少，去年和前年的年假一起补给你，不要客气，你弟弟才思敏捷，以后毕业了记得帮我留一留，我还有事，先挂了。”

“呃...不是，老板...你”挂断声响起，kit抬头正对上ming满是笑意的眸子，“kit，我是不是做得很好，今晚要不要...好好奖励我一下。”

“不...”kit做着他所能做的最后挣扎。

“我一听到短信提示就跑回来了，还搞定了我们的假期，真的...不考虑奖励我吗？”

“我...”不是，你短信提示要不是我呢？这也能拿出来做理由？也太...

“我通讯录里只有你一个人，这样的话，短信提示有用来作为构成理由的资格吗？”

“......”会撩又会读心的小狼狗，嗯...防御力瞬间清零。

被抱进卧室的时候，kit还在想，自己这十几年...到底是怎么把一只小奶狗养成大尾巴狼的呢？！


End file.
